Frozen (2013)
|language = English |release date = |rating = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures}} Frozen is an American 3D computer animated musical-fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Plot Late in the night, five-year old Princess Anna wakes her elder sister, eight-year old Princess Elsa to play using Elsa's snow magic. However when the magic goes awry, the royal family journeys to the legendary Valley of the Living Rock to seek the help of trolls who remove the magic from Anna, and her memory of her sister's ability. In order to protect Elsa from the world, she is ostracized from everyone, including Anna, leaving both sisters distraught and lonely. Their despair only escalates when their parents die after they go on a ship to sail somewhere when a storm erupts and a wave capsizes the boat. Three years later, it is the day of Elsa's (Idina Menzel) coronation ceremony. Dignitaries from around the world are coming to visit, including the Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), who wants to run Arendelle's profits dry. Nobody is more excited than Anna (Kristen Bell), as they are finally opening the gates to the kingdom. She is happy to see other people, and hopes for the possibility of meeting that special someone, but Elsa is still concerned about trying to control her powers. As she strolls out onto the streets, she bumps into a horse, which happens to belong to the charming and handsome Prince Hans (Santino Fontana) of The Southern Isles. Anna is instantly attracted to him. The coronation goes off without a hitch, despite Elsa's fears and she even takes time to connect with her sister at the party before Anna and Hans sneak off to spend the evening together, quickly realizing the mutual attraction between them. Hans proposes right on the spot, and Anna immediately accepts. Elsa refuses to grant her blessing on the marriage, setting off an argument between the sisters culminating in Elsa's abilities being exposed to the party guests. Panicking, Elsa runs with Anna in hot pursuit. As she becomes more stressed and panicked, the weather starts turning colder: snow begins to fall and Elsa races across the fjord, freezing it with each step but turning the whole body of water into ice, trapping all the ships. She makes it to the North Mountain where she laments her failure at keeping the powers contained but quickly becomes more and more at ease and relaxed, free to use her powers as she pleases building a snow man, an ice palace, and an ice dress. The next morning Anna is on a hunt for Elsa, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. She finds herself at Oaken's Trading Post where she meets Oaken (Chris Williams) and Kristoff (Jonathan Groff). Anna convinces Kristoff to take her to the North Mountain where the source of the winter is coming from. After an attack from wolves the pair meet the snowman Elsa created, named Olaf (Josh Gad) who shares his dreams of experiencing summer and agrees to lead them to Elsa's hideout. The gang makes it to Elsa's palace. Anna and Elsa reunite, and while both are happy to see each other, Elsa still harbors fears of wounding Anna once again. Despite Anna's promising to stand by her sister and help her, Elsa only grows more agitated and nervous resulting in her magic flaring, this time striking Anna in the heart. Elsa, in desperation to get her sister to safety, creates a giant snow creature (that Olaf calls "Marshmallow") to throw them out. After they outrun the snow monster, Kristoff notices that Anna's hair is turning white, and he takes them to seek help. Kristoff leads Anna (who is slowly freezing) to the trolls. A mix-up occurs, and the trolls insist Anna and Kristoff get married. Before the two can be wed by Gothi The Troll Priest, Anna collapses and Grand Pabbie appears. According to him, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart or else Anna will freeze solid. Kristoff races back to Arendelle to get Anna to Hans, believing true love's kiss will save her. Meanwhile, Hans, on a search for Anna after her horse returns to the kingdom without her, and the guards find the ice castle. While Hans battles Marshmallow the duke's men attack Elsa who fights back, nearly killing them both much to her own horror. At the end of the altercation Elsa's chandelier comes crashing down, knocking her unconscious. She wakes up shackled in a cell back in Arendelle. Hans pleads with her to undo the winter to no avail but Elsa replies that she can't due to the fact that she is unable to control her powers. Anna is returned to Hans, freezing more and more by the minute. She begs him to kiss her and break the curse but he refuses, revealing his plan all along was to marry into Arendelle's throne, because he is the youngest of twelve brothers and will never reach the throne. He leaves Anna to freeze to death and goes to kill Elsa. Also, he puts the fire out to prevent Anna from getting any heat and warmth. Elsa escapes from prison when she learns Hans means to have her executed for treason and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. In the castle, Olaf comes to Anna's rescue and reveals Kristoff is in love with her. The two then travel together out on the fjord to find him, where he is racing back to the kingdom. Hans cuts Elsa off and tells her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm immediately stops, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to reach each other. But when Anna sees Hans is about to kill her sister, she chooses instead to save Elsa, throwing herself between Elsa and Hans; she freezes solid just as Hans' sword hits her instead of Elsa. After a few moments of despair, Elsa sees her sister has thawed and come back to life because she sacrificed herself to save her sister, constituting an act of true love. Elsa realizes love is the key to controlling her powers and thaws the kingdom. Sometime later, Anna gifts Kristoff a new sled and reveals Elsa has named him the Official Ice Master for the kingdom and the two share a kiss. Hans is sent back to his own kingdom in chains where he will have to deal with his 12 older brothers for his deeds and Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Elsa promises to never shut the castle gates again and skates on the new ice rink with Anna. Voice cast *Kristen Bell as Anna, a member of a royal family *Idina Menzel as Elsa, the Snow Queen and Anna's elder sister *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, a mountain man *Josh Gad as Olaf, a snowman *Santino Fontana as Prince Hans *Sven, an energetic reindeer who tends to fall asleep due to the amount of sugar he devours. *Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton *Chris Williams as the Wandering Oaken *Ciaran Hinds as Grand Pappie the Troll King Production Walt Disney Animation Studios has been working on its own adaptation of The Snow Queen, most recently after being scrapped in late 2002. However, as of March 2010, Disney had shelved the project again. As of June 2010, Disney announced that the film was put on "hold." In December 2011, following the success of Tangled (formerly Rapunzel), Disney announced a new title for the film, Frozen, and a release date, November 27, 2013. A month later, it was confirmed that the film will be a 3D CGI animated feature. On March 5, 2012, it was announced that actress Kristen Bell will provide her voice to the lead character; Chris Buck will be directing, with John Lasseter and Peter Del Vecho producing. In June 2012, it was announced that Bell will voice Anna, a young dreamer, and that Idina Menzel will voice Elsa the Snow Queen. The songs will be written by Broadway composers Robert Lopez and his wife Kristen Anderson-Lopez. This is the plot according to Disney D23: "In order to stop the spell which has trapped the kingdom in eternal winter, Anna teams up with Kristoff, a mountain man, and goes on a journey to find the Snow Queen, all while encountering Everest-like extremes, mystical creatures and magic." On November 30, 2012, it was announced that Jennifer Lee, one of the screenwriters of Wreck-It Ralph, has joined Buck as co-director. On December 19, 2012, it was announced that Jonathan Groff will voice the role of Kristoff. Music Original songs for Frozen were written and composed by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. At D23's Destination D event in August 2012, a song called Let It Go was performed as a preview. The song is performed by Idina Menzel as Elsa, when she leaves the kingdom and creates her own ice palace. In February 2013, it was reported that Christophe Beck has been hired to score the film. On March 2, 2014, Let It Go won the Academy Award for Best Music (Original Song). Videos Frozen Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2013) - Disney Animated Movie HD|Official Trailer 1 Frozen (2013) - Movies Trailer 2 for Frozen|Official Trailer 2 Images Frozen (2013) poster.jpg Fr4.jpg Fr3.jpg Fr2.jpg Fr1.jpg References External links Category:2013 films Category:Disney films Category:3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical films Category:2013 animated films Category:2013 3D films Category:2013 American animated films Category:2013 computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s musical films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Children Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Disney Revival